The Truth
by XPhile1998
Summary: After Doyle is caught, Hotch tells Alison that Emily is alive. Alison reaction is not what Hotch and the team anticipated. (Set in my "Blessing in Disguise" world)


**Just something I thought up during class. Tell me what you think, if enough people want more I'll write more. ( Set in my little "Blessing in Disguise world) Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I own only Alison and Jason, that's about it. **

* * *

"As you know, Emily had lost a lot of blood after her fight with Doyle.  
But the doctors were able to stabilize her and she was airlifted from Boston to Bethesda under a covert exfiltration. Her identity was strictly need-to-know. And she stayed there until she was well enough to travel. She was reassigned to Paris where she was given several identities, none of which we had access to for her security."

"Hotch, do not mess around. Morgan watched her die." I say in a low voice. I felt myself close to tears, is Hotch being serious?

"Alison, she is alive." Hotch told me gently.

"EMILY IS DEAD, MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD. WE BURIED HER, I MOURNED FOR HER. SHES GONE." I scream at him. He looks surprised but he still stays calm.

When I was too busy screaming at Hotch I didn't hear the door open or see the figure standing in the door way.

"I'm so sorry Al's I really I am. I wanted to -" Emily started as she stood in her doorway.

"YOU ARE NOT EMILY!" I scream as I storm out of Hotch's house. I feel the hot tears pouring down my cheeks. I feel a strong hand grab my shoulder, I assumed it to be Hotch. I yank my shoulder forward, knocking his hand off and start sprinting down the dark street.

I hear heavy foot steps chasing me, I push myself to run faster and faster. I see a white picket fence and I jump over the hurtle and run though the neighbors yard. I jump the fence once more and speed up. I find myself by the busy street. I weave in between cars and get honked at multiple times but I still keep going.

I look back once I cross safely and don't see Hotch, I still run until I am out of breath. I find myself in the park a good twenty minutes away from Hotch's house.

I stop and asses the situation: I didn't have shoes, I have two dollars and fifty cents, I have my cell phone.

I turn off my cell phone so Garcia can not track me. That's the first thing Hotch will do.

It's pretty dark out, it will be getting colder soon. I had a tanktop and leggings on with no shoes. I see a few people staring at me with worried and confused expressions.

I decide to climb a huge oak tree and sit up there and think things over for a little while before I head back.

Is this really happening? This can't be, Emily was killed by Doyle. We put her casket into the ground. JJ seen her die, she said she died on the table.

Now that I think about it JJ made an extra effort to step in front of Spencer so he couldn't leave and say goodbye. That struck me as odd but I thought nothing of it at the time.

JJ and Hotch lied to me. The two people who I trusted the most lied to me, they lied to the rest of the team. I cried every night and they did not bother to tell me that she was alive? I was depressed for months after she "died."

If they lied to me about Emily the could have lied about so many other things like them killing Jason. I now have to question everything Hotch and JJ and Emily have ever said to me because it could have been all a lie. Is Jason alive? Is he dead? I can never know for sure unless I see his body myself.

This is what I get for finally letting my guard down and trusting someone. I trusted them all, I knew it was too good to be true. I was a idiot, I was a fool to believe that I finally had found someone to trust.

I'm in shock that they lied to me, I would expect it from anyone else but the team. We were a family as Morgan put it but family's don't lie to each other.

The street lights come on, it must be around 9:00pm. Before Hotch sat me down I looked at the clock on the stove it said 6:30. I have been gone at least two and a half hours since I have been gone. The team probably has every officer in the city looking for me.

I turn on my phone and it boots up. I have over 200 text messages from Hotch, JJ, Emily, Spencer, Morgan, Garcia, and even Rossi. I have close to one hundred phone calls.

As I am scrolling the messages the phone vibrates in my hand, Hotch's name flashes across the screen, I deny the call.

It's not long after Hotch's call Penelope calls me. I pick up the phone,

"Hi." I say into the phone.

"Alison! Are you okay? Where are you? We are all so worried." Garcia yells into the phone.

"I'm fine Penelope, you and I both know that you are tracking me as we speak. I just can't stay at JJ's or Hotch's after today's events, can I come over to your place and crash for the night." I explain.

"Sure thing, Ali what ever you want." Garcia said.

"Thanks, this is the last time you'll have contact with me for awhile." I say before I hang up the phone. I hurry up and hang up the phone, jump down from the tree that I was sitting in and sprint off into the dark night.


End file.
